El beso de un ángel
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Lawless comienza a soñar una noche, creyendo que la mañana siguiente sería una como cualquiera pronto se percata que no es así. "N-no puedo regresar a mi apariencia humana…" Nariz pronunciada, espinas en su espalda, pequeñas y esponjosas patitas. Licht se verá obligado a intentar resolver el problema del vampiro de la codicia.


Contenido: Yaoi, One-shot, OCC (poco, no intencional), romance.

Pareja: LawLicht (Lawless/Hyde x Licht). Pareja codiciosa.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola a todos! Vengo con mi primer fanfic de servamp del año, obviamente se trata de mi OTP: LawLicht, espero que lo disfruten. Esta vez la idea surgió de una plática con mi hermana, puede parecerles un tanto cliché pero está hecha con mucho esfuerzo. Antes de que prosigan solo me queda aclararles que la obra original así como sus personajes pertenecen a Strike Tanaka, este fanfic solo fue escrito en un momento de inspiración y por ocio sin fines de lucro. ¡Disfrútenlo!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Despertaba somnoliento en la habitación de un lujoso hotel. Era normal para él este tipo de amaneceres, las cortinas corridas impedían que los primeros rayos solares se filtraran a la habitación, pero a pesar de que su puerta estaba cerrada, claramente podía escuchar el sonido de un piano por detrás de la puerta.

Al principio le molestaba ser despertado de esa forma, pero después de haber cumplido un par de meses con el contrato que lo unía a ese humano, de alguna forma se había acostumbrado.

Cuando se levantó su cuerpo se sentía ligero, se sentía de esa peculiar forma desde aquel día en que el bastardo de Tsubaki había partido por la mitad la placa con su nombre. Era como si estuviese vacio, como si lo poco de lo que fuese que aun quedaba dentro de él día con día se fuera filtrando y dejándolo aun más vacio de lo que ya estaba. Era una sensación abrumadoramente aterradora.

Cuando abrió por fin la puerta mientras soltaba un suspiro, el joven del lugar no detuvo el elegante movimiento de sus dedos para dejar de tocar. Minutos después la canción terminó, se dedicaron un par de miradas (una burlona y otra molesta) antes de pedir el desayuno a la habitación.

Entre ellos usualmente solo había dos posibilidades, o se encontraban en medio de otra discusión llena de insultos y burlas, o solamente evitaban hablarse el uno al otro. Afortunadamente ahora se encontraban en el segundo escenario, el cual era el más pacifico para ellos y para quienes los rodeaban.

A lo largo del día es como si ignoraran completamente la presencia del otro. Mientras Licht se concentraba en practicar las notas de su piano, el vampiro gustaba perder su tiempo en la pantalla de su celular. En la noche, el humano cambió sus ropas usuales por un traje sastre elegante, cambiando ligeramente su peinado y preparándose para ir hacia un nuevo concierto.

Para evitar problemas respecto a la distancia límite, minutos después de que Licht abandonara la habitación del hotel, Lawless también lo hizo. Fue un concierto perfecto. La audiencia aplaudía con fervor, algunas personas se limpiaban disimuladamente algunas lágrimas, otros gritaban de emoción. Lawless simplemente sonreía de lado.

De regreso al hotel tampoco se dirigieron ninguna palabra. Gracias a las palabras de Kranz se evitaron otro momento de silencio. El manto oscuro de la noche indicaba que se acercaba la hora de dormir.

Una vez que Lawless llegó a su habitación soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Este había sido un pacifico día. Sin mayores contratiempos, el rubio se dirigió a la cama, cayendo inmediatamente en brazos de Morfeo.

Para un vampiro el dormir es solamente una actividad del día. Con tantos años de existencia llega un punto en que el soñar o tener pesadillas durante las noches es algo inusual, no suelen haber recuerdos ni tampoco imaginaciones que los asalten en las noches. Pero, a pesar de saber de ello, esta noche Lawless tuvo un sueño, o mejor dicho, un recuerdo.

Recordó de manera fugaz su primer encuentro frente a frente con Licht, como los suaves dedos le acariciaban cuidadosamente su cabeza de erizo. Cuando, a pesar de que sus espinas podían lastimarlo, Licht lo cargó entre sus brazos para adoptarlo. Su cara de furia cuando se enteró de su verdadera apariencia. También los recuerdos del invierno pasado, de cómo Licht abrazaba fervientemente los cuerpos de un zorro y un gato. De cómo lo había alejado de un golpe para evitar que sus espinas lastimaran a los esponjosos animales que tenía en sus brazos (1).

Un tanto aturdido, el vampiro abrió lentamente sus párpados. Su mente estaba hecha un lio, probablemente a causa de no estar acostumbrado a los sueños. El cansancio mental con el que despertó era poco común.

A pesar de haber dormido en su forma humana, cuando despertó notó inmediatamente que estaba en su forma de erizo. _"Me debí de haber transformado durante la noche"_ pensó sin darle mayor importancia. Justo antes de transformarse el típico sonido matutino del piano se hizo presente.

El día anterior había sido bastante calmado por lo que, un poco travieso, Lawless decidió mantener esa figura un rato mas. Saldría silenciosamente de su habitación mientras Licht siguiera tocando y, cuando menos se lo esperara, lo espantaría dándole pinchazos en el tobillo. Si, sonaba estúpido e inmaduro, pero al menos tendría un poco de diversión matutina, además, hacer enojar a ángel-chan desde tan temprano era algo que simplemente le gustaba hacer.

Con sigilo Lawless abrió la puerta, aprovechando el piso alfombrado se deslizó hasta estar debajo del piano, Lichtan aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia. Evitando soltar cualquier risa o sonido, se acercaba lentamente a los pies del pianista. Estaba a poca distancia de él, preparándose a dar un salto él ya estaba listo para…

-¡Licht!- la voz presurosa de Kranz, junto con el violento abrir de la puerta hizo que Licht detuviera su melodía abruptamente y que Lawless se detuviera en su tonto plan.- L-lo siento…-se disculpó al ver el probablemente enojado semblante del chico- Nos han cancelado el concierto de hoy…

-¿Qué?- Licht ahora sorprendido, se levantó del lugar y se dirigió a su manager. Ignorando las razones del problema, Lawless refunfuño desde su escondite, su pequeña broma que parecía estar cerca del éxito se había visto arruinada. Licht no volvió a retomar sus prácticas, minutos después él y Kranz salieron juntos de la habitación.

 _"Tch…que aburrido"_ fue lo que pensaba mientras salía de abajo del piano. Los problemas de Licht no le llamaban ni un poco de atención, así que no había razón para preocuparse. Fue entonces cuando sintió un pequeño gruñido en la barriga, ya era hora del desayuno, aun cuando no estaba Licht él solo podía pedir que le trajeran comida a la habitación, solamente debía transformarse en su apariencia humana y…

Un segundo, dos segundos, treinta segundos, un minuto…fueron necesarios casi dos minutos de esfuerzos para que Lawless se percatara que…

 _"N-no puedo regresar a mi apariencia humana…"_ debido a la extraña situación Hyde podría jurar que hasta el hambre había abandonado su cuerpo ¿¡pero que rayos estaba pasando!? ¿Por qué no podía regresar a su forma humana?

 _"Espera, calma…seguro que es solamente un sueño. Si me concentro tal vez pueda despertar y…"_ Lawless dejó inconclusa su frase para detenerse y controlar su respiración. Con calma intentaba ingenuamente despertar del supuesto sueño pero a los cinco minutos se dio por vencido, cayendo nuevamente en pánico.

Imposible de calmarse, daba círculos y vueltas en todo el piso alfombrado, chocó algunas veces con las paredes pero eso no era suficiente para que se detuviera, estaba en un estado de emergencia.

Una hora después de haber salido, Licht regresó a la habitación solo. Habían ocurrido algunos problemas con el personal del auditorio donde se supone que iba a tocar esa noche, por lo que su concierto tuvo que ser pospuesto para el día siguiente en la tarde. Soltó un suspiro cansado, ya era bastante tarde y aun no tomaba su desayuno, si quería que sus poderes de ángel no se vieran debilitados debía primero llenar su estómago.

 _"¡Lichtan!"_ Ahh~~ era la primera vez que Lawless se sentía tan feliz de ver a su eve, tal vez si él le ayudaba podría encontrar alguna solución.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?- Licht le dedicó su típica mirada furiosa, cuando entró a la habitación ni siquiera lo había visto. Con un poco más de suerte ni se hubiera percatado de él y esa estúpida rata hubiera sido aplastada "accidentalmente" por él.

 _"¡Lichtan, estamos en problemas! ¡No puedo volver a mi forma humana! ¿¡Que se supone que haga?!"_

-Gyu~~ gyuu~ gyu~~- Licht alzó una ceja incrédulo. La maldita rata levantaba sus pequeñas patas y movía sus espinas. Su nariz temblaba cada que soltaba un chillido pero nunca oyó algo entendible.

-Deja de estar haciéndote el tonto- sintiendo que poco a poco su paciencia se terminaba, el pianista se arrodilló y tomó del cuello al vampiro- habla con claridad.

 _"¿¡Pero qué dices, Lichtan?! ¡Te lo estoy diciendo! ¡Yo no…!"_ Lawless se quedó inmóvil al percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo _"Él…no puede entenderme"_ sus ojos reflejaron autentico pánico al enterarse de que Licht no le podía escuchar. Es más, hasta podría jurar que los colores de su rostro rondaban entre los azules y morados.

Licht no se movió de su sitio aun cuando Lawless dejó de hacer aquellos extraños chillidos, a pesar de estar en su forma de erizo de alguna forma entendió que algo no estaba bien.

 _"¡Lichtan idiota! ¡Date cuenta sobre lo que trato de decir!"_ nuevamente Hyde se retorcía intentando deshacerse del agarre de su eve quien lo soltó después de sentir un leve pinchazo en la palma de su mano. Una vez libre, Hyde comenzó a dar vueltas, a veces se paraba, movía sus patitas de alguna forma graciosa y volvía a comenzar a correr-

-Si solamente estás jugando, me largo- el impaciente Licht miró furioso a Hyde antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación. En anteriores días siempre les habían llevado el desayuno hasta su cuarto pero Hyde estaba muy extraño y eso lo ponía de mal humor. El día de hoy tomaría su desayuno en el restaurante del lujoso hotel.

Mientras tanto, Lawless se quedó estático al ver como su eve se largaba, dejándolo completamente solo. _"¡Vete al diablo Lichtan!"_ pensó cuando estuvo solo. ¡¿Quién necesitaba a ese inútil ángel?! Él solo encontraría la forma de regresar a la normalidad pronto.

La determinación de Lawless duró solamente treinta minutos más, hasta que cayó rendido y con su estomago gruñendo aun por el hambre. Ahora que comprendía su situación nuevamente recordaba que no había ingerido alimento en toda la mañana.

 _"¿Que se supone que haga? Debería contactarme con nii-san?...ah no, en esta forma no puedo tomar el teléfono. Tal vez Kranz o Güldenstern puedan…no, si el concierto se canceló eso quiere decir que Kranz no volverá a venir hoy…y Güldenstern dijo que no lo molestara… ¡AAAHHH! ¡Si tan solo ese estúpido ángel me entendiera! ¿¡Por qué debo de estar atado a un tonto que se cree ángel?! ¿¡Por qué…?!"_ mientras pensaba, Lawless comenzó a rodar nuevamente en el suelo, aunque paró una vez más cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-¿Sigues haciendo tonterías?- ¡Lichtan estaba de regreso! Aun cuando le molestara a Lawless, debía esforzarse para hacerse entender, Lichtan era su única esperanza.

-¡Gyuu~~~ gyu gyu gyu~~!- _"¡No puedo regresar a mi forma humana! ¡Date cuenta, maldito ángel de pacotilla!"_ pensaba dando pequeños saltitos, Lawless intentaba transmitir su mensaje, Licht lo miraba incrédulo, para él lo único que estaba haciendo ese demonio era hacerse el tonto, aunque tal vez…

Licht dejó de intentar comprenderlo y Lawless de saltar cuando un gruñido agudo salió del pequeño erizo. Fue tan vergonzoso que el redondo rostro del erzo se pintó de un rojizo claro.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Lawless casi se pone a llorar después de eso, ¡cuando al fin captaba la atención del pianista su estomago venía a arruinarlo todo!

A pesar de sentirse devastado, Licht le ofreció una galleta en la palma de su mano. No era lo que esperaba, pero al final la terminó recibiendo y comiendo desde la mano de su eve.

 _"En verdad parece un erizo…"_ Licht había decidido dejar de tratarlo como un pequeño animalito después de que descubriera la verdadera esencia del vampiro, se prometió a sí mismo no volver a dejarse engañar después de su primer encuentro. A pesar de que se viera como un indefenso erizo sabía perfectamente que Hyde era un demonio que debía ser purificado con sus poderes angelicales. Aun así no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido cuando Lawless terminó de comer y tenía diminutas migajas en sus mejillas.

-Deja de hacer ridiculeces y dime de una maldita vez qué es lo que quieres- alejando los extraños pensamientos de su cabeza, Licht regresó a su actitud fría. El pequeño erizo movía rápidamente su nariz y volvía a chillar- ¡No puedo entenderte de esa forma! ¡¿Es que acaso no puedes hablar como siempre lo haces?!

Licht levantó más de lo planeado su volumen de voz pero a pesar de ello Hyde solo asintió con fuerza.

-¿Eh?- se quedó en silencio después de haber visto aquel movimiento… ¿es que acaso…?- ¿No puedes hablar?- el erizo asintió nuevamente repetidas veces- ¿Y tampoco…puedes transformarte?- Licht podría jurar ver destellos en los ojos del pequeño animal mientras asentía. Diablos, esto no podía ser posible.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿¡No puede transformarse?!- decían en coro todos los presentes mientras veían al pequeño erizo sobre la mesa baja.

Después de que sus esfuerzos por darse a entender de Lawless tuvieran fruto, Licht se comunicó con el resto de eves y servamps, es así como todos ahora estaban reunidos en la casa del eve del orgullo. No sabía cómo explicar sus motivos, solamente sabía que era molesto el no comprender a la estúpida rata, es por ello que quería solucionar este problema lo más rápido posible.

-Al parecer tampoco puede hablar, en esta forma, solamente suelta chillidos inentendibles- completaba la explicación Misono mientras acercaba su rostro al erizo, quien se sentía enfadado por ser mirado de esa forma. ¡Lo veían como un culpable cuando en realidad era la víctima! ¡Él tampoco sabía la forma de regresar a la normalidad!

-¿Puede que sea algún efecto secundario por romper su objeto?- Era Mahiru el que ahora daba su opinión.

-Ni Hugh ni yo sufrimos esa clase de efectos secundarios- Lily volteó a ver a su hermano mayor quien asentía con los brazos cruzados.

-Lawless, ¿no habrá sido por algo hecho por ti mismo?- Kuro apoyó su cabeza en la mesa para ver directamente a su hermano, quien solo entrecerraba los ojos molesto.

 _"¿¡Estas insinuando que es mi culpa?! ¡Yo no hice nada!"_ entre chillidos inentendibles saltó al rostro de su hermano quien se quejaba para librarse de las esponjosas patitas del erizo. Segundos después Lawless caía nuevamente en la mesa mientras que Kuro se transformaba en gato y se resguardaba en el hombro de Mahiru.

-Yo solo estaba opinando- dijo mientras pasaba su patita sobre su pelaje.

-¡Señor gato!- Licht se aceró rápidamente al lado de Mahiru, sorprendiendo al pobre chico, que solamente alcanzó a apartarse un poco para evitar que sus hombros chocaran. Enternecido con la apariencia de Kuro, Licht comenzó a acariciar las orejas peludas del vampiro, provocándole un leve ronroneo.

 _"¡Lichtan! ¡Deja de hacerle mimos a niisan! ¿¡Yo también soy lindo, verdad?! ¿¡Verdad?!"_ Lawless daba brinquitos intentando captar la atención de su eve sin resultado.

-Creo que nos intenta decir algo- ahora era el turno de Tetsu para acercarse al pequeño erizo- ¿Que sucede?- Tetsu pasó dos de los dedos de su mano para acariciar suavemente la cabeza del pequeño erizo, intentando calmarlo. Lawless se detuvo y disfrutó el pequeño gesto aunque segundos después sintió como alguien lo apartaba por detrás.

Todos quedaron en silencio al ver como el austriaco había tomado por detrás a Lawless para apartarlo de Tetsu, hasta el mismo Licht se encontraba sorprendido ante su repentino acto.

¿-S-sucede algo, Licht-san?- Mahiru fue el valiente que decidió preguntar.

-N-no…-contestó el pianista mientras soltaba al erizo y se daba la vuelta nuevamente para acariciar a Kuro, aunque mucho menos emocionado que hace unos momentos.

Ninguno de los presentes lograba dar lógica o solución a la situación del servamp de la codicia. Todos intentaron sugerencias para regresarlo a la normalidad, desde alimentarlo hasta casi hacerlo reventar, obligarlo a hacer ejercicio para que cayera hasta el cansancio hasta querer aventarlo desde el segundo piso para ver si con la adrenalina y el pánico lograba regresar.

Nada parecía funcionar.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaba Mahiru al ver moribundo al pobre erizo sobre un cojín.

-¿Y si recibe el beso de una princesa?- fue la sugerencia de Tetsu después de varios minutos de silencio.

-¿Un beso?- le preguntó Misono aun sin comprender.

-Esa idea proviene de un cuento donde un príncipe es maldecido por una bruja y se convierte en rana. El hechizo se rompe una vez que recibe el beso de una princesa- explicó Lily.

Una atmosfera incomoda rodeó a todos (exceptuando a Tetsu). Nadie estaba dispuesto a besar a un erizo solamente por la idea sacada de un cuento infantil.

No pasó mucho antes de desechar la idea sin siquiera haberla intentado.

Todos se encontraban cansados y abatidos, no tenían ninguna idea para solucionar el problema, además, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, era hora de regresar a casa.

Con resignación todos se despidieron y salieron de la casa de Tetsu. Prometieron que todos pensarían en nuevas ideas para verse nuevamente en la tarde del día siguiente, aunque Licht interrumpió al decirles que probablemente mañana se encontraría ocupado con el tema de su concierto. Todos aceptaron en silencio, sintiéndose un poco culpables al no verse útiles ante esa situación.

Licht metió sin consideración alguna a Lawless dentro de una pequeña jaula antes de partir en dirección al hotel donde se hospedaban.

Comúnmente, al llegar, Licht habría aventado la jaula sin importarle donde cayera, pero esta vez fue diferente ya que dejó cuidadosamente la jaula en una mesa para después abrirla. Le echó la culpa de estos cambios al cansancio.

 _"¡Todos fueron unos tontos!"_ pensaba Lawless mientras salía tambaleante de la jaula _"¿Como rayos se les ocurrió que aventarme de un segundo piso podría funcionar?"_ caminó un poco mas antes de dejarse caer sobre el extremo de la mesa, estaba tan cansado…

-Supongo que no hay nada más que hacer- Licht tomó del cuello a su servamp, estaba decidido a dejarlo en su habitación pero de repente la idea de dejarlo solo en un cuarto le incomodó un poco. Sabía perfectamente que se trataba de un demonio tramposo y burlón pero…al verlo con una apariencia tan pequeña e inofensiva, decidió que al menos por esta noche podría dormir junto a él.

Lawless no se percató de a dónde se dirigía Licht mientras lo cargaba hasta que sintió la mullida cama bajo sus patas. Sus pequeños parpados luchaban por mantenerse abiertos mientras Licht se cambiaba de ropa por una cómoda pijama.

Minutos después el humano apagó la luz, ambos se quedaron envueltos en la profunda oscuridad. Hyde rápidamente cayó rendido, sus respiraciones eran calmadas y se veía cómo se movía constantemente sobre la almohada mientras descansaba. Licht también se sentía bastante abatido por todo lo del día sin embargo, aun así no lograba sucumbir ante el sueño. Extrañamente, la sugerencia de Tetsu era en lo único en lo que podía pensar.

 _"¿Y si recibe el beso de una princesa?"_ ¡Por supuesto que no sería un beso suyo! ¡Él era un ángel, no una princesa! Pero aun así, tal vez podría pedirles a sus amigas hadas que le presentaran una y de esa forma hacer regresar a la estúpida rata a su forma humana.

 _"Asqueroso…"_ fue su conclusión después de imaginar a una chica besando a Hyde en su forma de erizo. Sin pensarlo, su dedo índice comenzó a acariciar la redonda y peluda frente del erizo. Recordó aquellos días en que decidió adoptarlo como mascota, antes de que descubriera su horrible personalidad e identidad. Hubiera sido tan divertido que se tratara de un erizo común y corriente…

Aunque de alguna forma, de haber sido un erizo común no habría tenido oportunidad de realizar muchas cosas por las que había pasado los últimos meses. No había menor duda de que repudiaba a Hyde pero…el pensar no haberlo conocido nunca hacia que una sensación incomoda le invadiera por todo su cuerpo.

 _"Estúpida rata"_ Licht giró completamente para que su rostro quedara al lado del vampiro y, con extremo cuidado, sus labios tocaron suavemente la pequeña boquita del erizo. Un beso que fue apenas un pequeño roce. Licht se separó inmediatamente, afortunadamente el tonto de Hyde ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta.

Hacía calor, de repente la temperatura de Licht se había incrementado de forma inexplicable, centrándose principalmente en su rostro. Nervioso y alterado simplemente decidió girarse, dándole la espalda ahora al vampiro. Pasaron varias horas antes de que nuestro ángel pianista pudiese conciliar el sueño.

Para Hyde, esta fue otra inusual noche donde los sueños invadieron sus pensamientos. De alguna manera se veía a sí mismo en su forma de erizo. No importaba cuantas vueltas daba, cuántos brincos hacia, Licht jamás se giraba para hacerle caso, en cambio parecía mucho más interesado en su hermano mayor mientras estaba en su forma gatuna. Licht le acariciaba el pelaje de sus orejas y jugaba con las almohadillas de sus patas, todo mientras tenía aquella mirada llena de ilusión e ingenuidad.

 _"Yo también soy lindo y tierno"_ pensaba malhumorado mientras inflaba sus pequeñas mejillas.

El escenario en donde estaba cambió radicalmente, como suele pasar en los sueños. Ahora, él en su forma humana se veía a sí mismo en forma de erizo mientras Licht le daba la placa con su nuevo nombre. A pesar de estar viendo un recuerdo de Licht siendo amigable y dedicándole una sincera sonrisa, aquello tampoco le agradó a Lawless. Tampoco le gustaba el hecho de que Lichtan se comportara de esa manera con él solamente porque lo creía un erizo común y corriente.

Sentía malestar cuando le prestaba atención a alguien además de él pero también se sentía descontento ante sus propios recuerdos de ser atendido en su forma de erizo. ¿Era tan difícil para Lichtan reconocerlo aun cuando estaba en su apariencia humana? ¿Es que en verdad lo repudiaba tanto al punto de no mostrarle ni siquiera un poco de amabilidad?

Y ahí estaba, parado entre lo que parecía ser una oscuridad infinita. A lo lejos, comenzaba a oírse el tenue sonido de un piano. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a andar en busca del responsable de aquel sonido. Solo bastaron unos cuantos pasos antes de que se topara con un gran piano de cola y, al rodearlo encontró a su eve tocándolo con rectitud.

Para Lawless el sonido de un piano siempre marcaba el inicio del día, era el momento en que Lichtan dejaba de mirarlo con ojos de enfado y sustituía esa cara de desagrado por una mas delineada, una expresión de completa concentración que le encantaba observar en su rostro.

Una vez que la canción llegó a su fin, el pianista se levantó de su lugar y, sin darle tiempo al vampiro para apartarse, lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa para besarlo. No fue un beso profundo, solo fue un pequeño roce, pero ese pequeño y breve contacto hizo que todo su cuerpo se paralizara, un excitante escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal y, para cuando ambos se hubiesen separado, aquellos ojos azules lo acorralaron por completo.

Las molestias que había sentido hace unos momentos atrás se habían disipado con aquel beso. No podía expresarlo con palabras pero en aquel momento podía jurar ser la persona más feliz que había pisado la Tierra. De algún modo, encontró la respuesta a todas sus preguntas en el beso de aquel ángel.

Todo parecía no tener sentido, pero a Hyde eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Lawless comenzó a despertar ante el sonido verdadero de un piano. Aun con algo de pereza, se incorporó en la cama mientras se pasaba la mano entre sus cabellos. Soltó un bostezo intentando recordar el extraño sueño de la noche pasada, pero su intento por recordar se vio interrumpido una vez que se dio cuenta de sí mismo.

Brazos, piernas, dedos, piel. En su espalda ya no estaban sus espinas, su nariz ya no era tan larga y pronunciada, sus brazos y piernas no eran igual de cortos que el día pasado. ¡Había logrado regresar a su forma humana! Fue un gran esfuerzo el que hizo para evitar llorar de felicidad en ese mismo instante.

Pero ¿Cómo es que había regresado a su estado de antes? Estaba completamente seguro que cuando se fue a dormir aun se encontraba como un erizo, probablemente se haya transformado involuntariamente durante la noche, aunque no podía saberlo con exactitud.

Aun así se encontraba bastante aliviado. Estiro sus brazos antes de levantarse de un brinco de la cama. A pesar de ser parecida, esa no era su habitación, lo sabia simplemente por la posición de la cama y otros muebles. " _Es la habitación de Lichtan"_ se contestó a si mismo mientras recorría el lugar con su mirada.

Cuando salió de la habitación Lichtan dejó estrepitosamente de tocar, a pesar de no mirarlo directamente, algo bastante extraño en él.

-Buenos días, Lichtan~- dijo en un tonó altivo y burlesco, Lawless percibió como el pianista daba un saltito en su propio lugar _"Que extraño…"._

-¡Nada de buenos, estúpida rata!- gritó finalmente Licht. Aun cuando le estuviera gritando, Lawless percibió algo diferente en él. Sin estar seguro de esto, Hyde dio dos grandes pasos para estar junto a su eve, bajó levemente su semblante y vio las manos del pianista temblar, como si estuviera nervioso.

-Lichtan~~- decía juguetonamente cuando se encorvó para ver de cerca el rostro del otro. Lawless se quedó sin palabras.

No daba crédito a lo que veía con sus propios ojos. Licht con las mejillas de un color rojo claro, y sus ojos evitando chocar mirada con los suyos, es como si el violento pianista se hubiese convertido en un indefenso y tímido ángel.

-¿Lichtan?- preguntaba aun sorprendido Lawless, pero en lugar de conseguir una respuesta, lo que consiguió fue una sorpresiva y (casi) mortal patada que lo envió directo contra la pared más cercana. Había sido tanta la fuerza que logró atravesarla, mientras que su cuerpo aun estaba en la sala de estar, su cabeza estaba en el baño.

-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte, estúpida rata!- alcanzó a escuchar la amenaza del pianista violento antes de un portazo. Lichtan se había marchado enojado.

-Auch… ¿qué demonios le pasa?- con cuidado, Lawless terminó sentándose en el suelo, intentando limpiarse los restos de cemento y pared de su cabello y cuerpo. Y, en un fugaz momento de memoria, Lawless recordó aquel curioso pero extraño sueño que había tenido.

Con una temblorosa mano tocó sus propios labios, enrojeciéndose al contacto por completo. ¿Aquello…había sucedido en verdad?

-¡No! ¡No, no, no! Lichtan no podría haber sido capaz de…- pero ni siquiera podía negar la probabilidad.

Esperen… ¿¡Lichtan lo había besado?! ¿¡A ÉL?! Su corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente ante la posibilidad.

Se sentía emocionado pero también temeroso. Sorprendido y confundido. Pero entre tantas emociones mezcladas en su interior podía percibir perfectamente la felicidad.

-Rayos…Lichtan- pasó su mano por su rostro, intentando calmar la enorme sonrisa que se estaba formando en su rostro junto con unas pequeñas y suaves risitas.

El beso de un ángel había logrado deshacer el hecho de un pequeño erizo y además, despertar los sentimientos que estaban ocultos en su interior.

¿Acaso esto podría ser el comienzo de un bello descubrimiento?

 **~*~*~FIN~*~*~**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 _(1) Esta parte hace referencia a una parte del CD drama llamado "Vacaciones de invierno, llenas de vampiros". A mi parecer, no es necesario oír el CD drama, pero si tienes curiosidad de oírlo y no lo has hecho, te invito a visitar la página de Facebook "La secta Servampina", ahí en su sección de videos, se encuentra el audio correspondiente subtitulado al español (la parte de la que hablo suena en la segunda parte)._

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Lo sé, fue un final completamente abierto pero aun así no me arrepiento de ello xD. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue romántico? ¿Les pareció demasiado cliché? Hasta a mi me lo pareció pero pueden volverlo a decir en sus comentarios o críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews. Les agradezco por haber leído hasta aquí, espero poder leerlos muy pronto! ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Ahora mismo tengo un fanfic de Osomatsu-san en emisión (raro en mí que acostumbro a hacer casi puro One-Shot). Aun así si les interesa llenarse de dramas familiares los invito a echarle un ojo a mi fic "Pasado imborrable". Muchas gracias por su atención.


End file.
